


Never Leave Me

by horrorfangirl



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Joan doesn't want to be alone, Joanlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Pre-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: When Joan learns that Sherlock is in the hospital, she goes to him and begs him not to leave her alone. Post Season 5 finale. Joanlock.





	Never Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleotter73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/gifts).



> I meant to post this sooner, but RL got in the way with the holidays and all. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this thing that got stuck in my head ever since I saw the season 5 finale.

When Joan Watson learned of Sherlock’s hospitalization she rushed to the hospital only to find that the doctors refused to answer her questions due to the fact that she wasn’t a relative. Still, that didn’t stop her from going to the administrator of the hospital and demanding that she would be allowed to see her partner and roommate. 

 

After threatening the hospital administrator with a lawsuit if he didn’t let her see Sherlock, Joan was led into the detective’s room. When she saw him something inside of her broke when she took in the sight of Sherlock lying on the hospital bed, tubes and machines all around her best friend. 

 

“I don’t  know if you can hear me Sherlock,” Joan whispered, “ but if you can I need you to do something important for me.” She sighed, then continued. “I need you to promise me that you won’t leave me alone. Please don’t leave me, Sherlock.” Joan begged. 

 

“Watson,” Sherlock groaned. Joan chuckled through her tears. 

 

“Hey.” She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “How do you feel?” Sherlock swallowed, his voice was raspy as he tried to speak.  “Thirsty,” he told her. Joan nodded and went to find a nurse. 

 

It took a few minutes but Joan did manage to find someone and together she and the nurse, a woman named Nancy helped Sherlock sit up and gave him a glass of water After taking a few sips Sherlock sat the cup on the table and sighed.

 

“Hello, Watson.” He said. Joan smiled.

 

“Hey, how do you feel?” 

 

Sherlock groaned. “Feels like someone hit me with a Mack truck. Sighing, Sherlock slowly leaned back and gave Joan a smile, she returned it. 

 

“Do you mind helping to get up to use the loo, Watson?” 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get the nurse?” Joan offered. Sherlock chuckled.

“If you insist Watson if you insist.” So Joan went off in search of Nancy. 

 

After a few minutes, the nurse returned with a smile and a glass of water in her hand. “Hello, Sherlock,” said Nancy. “What can I do for you today?” 

 

“Good morning, Nancy,” said Sherlock, “if it’s not too much trouble would you please help to the loo?” Nancy smiled at her patient.  

 

“No, problem Sherlock.” Together with Joan’s assistance, Nancy helped Sherlock out of the bed and into the restroom. While she was waiting for her friend, Joan texted Tommy Gregson to let him know that Sherlock was awake. 

 

As the detective was returning from the restroom, Joan had informed him that she had texted the Captain. 

 

“I suspect that we will see Captain Gregson sooner rather than later,” Sherlock mused. Joan smiled and ruffled Holmes’ hair. Sherlock batted her hand away. “Really, Watson was that really necessary?” He grumbled. 

“No,” she replied, “but it was fun.” Sherlock shook his head at his partner’s antics.

“In that case, Watson would you mind getting my duffle bag?” He pointed to the table behind her.

 As she handed the bag to her partner Sherlock gently took her hand and pulled her toward him, saying: “I just want you to know Watson, that I heard you earlier. You should know that I will never leave you. Ever.” With that said he gave Joan a kiss, then let her go to help him finish getting ready for Gregson’s visit.

 

Fin. 

 


End file.
